Love and Guns
by Valie
Summary: Noir's newest case is not what it seems. Kirika ends up confessing something to Mirelle. Mirelle finds abit of romance. Warning: This is a shoujo-ai.


A/N: Just a few quick points. In this fic, Kirika refers to Mirelle as 'Mireiyu' which is the Japanese form of her name. .; I watched Noir subbed, so I really fell in love with the way Kirika says 'Mireiyu'. Also, I've never been to the Effiel Tower, so any vague descriptions you come across may be incorrect. This was first attempt at writing some long so let me know how I did with a review. .

Italics - lyrics

Warning: Kirika may seem slightly OOC. Only slightly. And I did ignore one of the little rules about Noir, if you'll fan, you'll know which one. Also, this fic contains shoujo-ai, or girl/girl romance. If that bothers you, why are still reading this?

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from Noir, sadly. I do own the other characters and the lyrics.

****

Love and Guns  
  
_What if the deepest mystery within yourself is love?  
What if the one you love is death?  
Would you die to find out the answer?  
_  
A hole within her soul. That's the best way to explain the confusion Kirika felt every day. An empty hole that grew bigger and swallowed her deeper in its mad darkness. The only thing that seemed to hold on to her was a blond, blue-eyed thread. This thread, in time, began to weave itself into her unconsciousness - and heart. It had begun to take hold of her but she couldn't see it. Not until 'he' appeared.  
  
---  
  
"Our new client wants us to take care of a woman named, Georgia White. He gave little information on why but has agreed to pay a generous amount for her death," Mirelle told the young woman one day.

"Okay," Kirika said, staring at her.

"Get packing. We have to leave in an hour. We're to fly to England."

"So soon?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Kirika said and gazed up at Mirelle.

"Good. Let's go."  
  
An hour and a half later, they were seated in first class on their way to Liverpool, England. Staring out the window, Kirika watched the clouds outside. In the back of her mind she wondered about Mirelle. The blond had disappeared to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago, she should've been back by now.  
  
Looking toward Mirelle's empty aisle seat, Kirika stood up and stepped into the aisle. She headed toward the back where the bathrooms were. Upon her arrival there, Mirelle stepped out. The blond's hair was messy and her face red and sweaty. Behind her, a man of about thirty stepped out of the airplane's bathroom. Turning quickly, Kirika went back to her seat where Mirelle joined her a few moments later. They sat in silence for a long time.  
  
"Mireiyu? ," Kirika's sweet voice finally broke through the silence.

"What is it?"

"Did you . . . ? Um . . . "

"Yes," Mirelle casually said. "Why?"

"Huh? ," Kirika shook her head. "Forget it."  
  
Blue eyes stared at the teenager for a moment. Mirelle searched Kirika's face for an answer, but as always, it was blank; expressionless.  
  
"What are you thinking? ," Mirelle whispered.

"Please take your seats and buckle up. We'll be landing shortly," The flight attendant instructed, interrupting any possible answer.  
  
---  
  
"Georgia White, head of the Helpless Addicts of Liquor Organization, better known as HALO. Why would anyone want a nobody dead? No matter, I guess," Mirelle said, leaning away from her laptop. Looking up, she met Kirika's dark eyes. "Right?"  
  
Nodding, Kirika looked out the hotel room window. It was raining heavily outside with no sign of it letting up. She looked away as she felt the bed shift beneath her. The blond had laid down and was watching her. Feeling uncomfortable, Kirika dropped her eyes down to her hands.  
  
"What are you thinking? ," Mirelle asked for the second time that day.  
  
The teenager continued to stare at her hands. Unexpectedly, Mirelle reached out and grabbed her hands. With a sad and shocked expression, Kirika looked up to find herself eye to eye with Mirelle. She could feel the blonde's breath on her cheek and Kirika's cheeks redden slightly.  
  
"I don't know anymore," The dark-haired girl answered.

"Yes you do," Mirelle released her hands. "You just need to learn how to say what's on your mind."  
  
A knock came at the door, killing the moment. Mirelle got up quickly and answered it. It was the man from the airplane. Without a word, Kirika was gone from the bed, and seemingly the room, when Mirelle turned around.  
  
---  
  
_What if the deepest mystery within yourself is love?  
Deep within yourself lies the answer  
You just need to look  
_  
Georgia White's house was some way into the woods. A brick path led from the side of the main road to her home. It was pitch black that night, rain clouds still hung heavily overhead but it had stopped raining sometime ago. Mirelle and Kirika wore dark clothes to blend into the darkness. Together, they crept along the side of the brick path. Following it until they were twenty feet from the end, Mirelle and Kirika swerved to the left and into the bushes. Ahead of them, a door opened and several people stepped out, laughing and talking.  
  
"Bye! That was a great party! ," A young man said.

"See? You don't need liquor to have fun," A woman laughed. "See you next week."  
  
The others departed, saying goodbye before getting into their respected cars and driving away. When the guests had left, Mirelle and Kirika left their hiding spots and went around to the back. No one was there when they reached the back. It was dark inside the back windows. Apparently, Ms. White lived alone. It was too easy a job. When they reached Ms. White, she put up no fight. She was dead within an eye's blink. Too easy.  
  
When the duo stepped outside, they came face to face with two dozen guns. Kirika quickly realized that they were faced with the so called 'guests' plus some. Springing into action, Mirelle and Kirika ducked back into the house. On their way in, they manage to pick off five of their enemies. They quickly ran to the back of the house to try and exit through the back. However, a few had managed to get there before them and opened fire the second they reached the back door. Knocking out a window, Mirelle returned fire, killing three of them. Kirika fired through the door and caught one in the neck and two others through their torsos.  
  
"Upstairs! ," Mirelle shouted to Kirika.  
  
They headed for the stairs, shooting several people who had gotten through the front door. Upstairs, they climbed out a bedroom window and ran along the side of the house's roof. With guns drawn, they jumped off toward the back and ran into the surrounding woods. Bullets cut down five men that tried to pursue them. In the woods, the rest searched for the duo and were picked off one by one in the darkness. When Mirelle and Kirika were done, they headed back to the main road.  
  
"You're bleeding," Kirika noticed, pointing at Mirelle's right hand.

"It's nothing. I cut myself on a branch."  
  
Back at their hotel, Mirelle attempted to wrap her bloody hand. But she found it hard to unscrew the tube of antiseptic with one hand. Kirika opened the tube and applied the cream for her, then wrapped it up. "Thank you," Mirelle said, when Kirika was done. The dark-haired girl smiled slightly, then her expression turned serious.  
  
"Mireiyu?"

"Yes?"

"Um . . . ," Kirika started.  
  
_What are you thinking?  
_  
"I think . . . ," She tried again. "...we should find out what happened tonight."  
  
_Afraid of yourself?  
_  
"Good idea. Maybe I missed something before in my research," Mirelle said.  
  
Saying nothing, the teenager took a seat on the bed and stared into her lap. She had failed to say what she had wanted to say, but what had she wanted to say? She couldn't even remember. As if it was a passing thought that had come and now was gone. It had seemed important yet dangerous and it worried her.  
  
"I found it! 'Ms. Tina Seeves, aka Georgia White, is a suspected ring leader of narcotics in at least five countries. Wanted for questioning.' So that's why the client wanted her dead. Could have been a cop or a competitor, but it doesn't explain why we were ambushed. Unless they knew we were coming," Mirelle said this as she stared intently at her laptop.

"The client."

"Huh? Do you think this was a setup?" Kirika nodded. "Why?"  
  
The thought from earlier returned, but Kirika couldn't understand it.  
  
"The man . . . "

"What man?"

"The one from the plane and yesterday."

"Gene? What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

"No. I barely know him." Mirelle frowned. "Why are you suddenly interested?"  
  
_Deep within yourself lies the answer  
_  
"Just a bad feeling."

"About Gene?"

"Maybe . . . "

"If you don't like him, don't worry. When we get back to Paris, he'll be long gone"  
  
Kirika's eyes suddenly watered and she whispered something.  
  
"What? ," Mirelle asked.  
  
Snapping her head up, tears were streaming down her face. She clenched tightly at her shorts.  
  
"I love you! ," She shouted and bursted into a series of tears.  
  
_You just need to look  
_  
The blond's eyes widen in shock. This outburst was completely unexpected and completely unlike Kirika. She watched the teen cry for a moment as she let her words sink in. Then she got up and crossed the room to the bed. Sitting next to Kirika, she hugged the girl, letting her cry into her chest and soaking her blouse.  
  
"I can't love you, you know."  
  
Kirika cried harder.  
  
_Love hurts  
_  
---  
  
It was dark when Kirika opened her eyes. She sat up and tried to peer into the darkness. Next to her, Mirelle slept peacefully in the hotel bed they shared. Outside, a thin crescent moon shone in the sky. What had woken the dark-haired young woman was a sound. She couldn't place where it had come from. Then she heard another sound, louder then the first. It was the sound of a gun click. She realized that she held her gun and had caused the noise when she undid the safety.  
  
But that wasn't the noise that had woken her.  
  
"Mireiyu," She whispered.

"Mm . . . ?"

"Someone is here."  
  
Suddenly awake, Mirelle sat up and searched the darkness. To no avail, as sleep still held her in a groggy state. The two sat in the darkness, quietly waiting for the intruder to make a move, then a shot broke through the night and the duo hit the floor. In the dim light of the moon, Kirika could barely see the intruder that stood at the other side of the room. She fired two shots in his direction. The first missed and hit the wall but the second one found home in the man's right leg, sending him tumbling to the ground. Lights went on, blinding everyone temporarily. When eyes adjusted, Mirelle and Kirika each had a gun pointed at their intruder. The man grimaced and dropped his gun.  
  
"Who are you? ," Mirelle asked.

"A messenger. You shouldn't shoot the messenger."

"I don't care about the messenger. I want to know who you're working for."

"It doesn't matter. Either way I'll end up dead, so why should I tell you?"

"Please? ," Kirika asked.  
  
The man glanced up at Kirika, smirked, and looked down at his wounded leg.  
  
"Fine. Eugene Whit is the one who sent me here. I was paid to kill you two and if I couldn't kill you, I was to deliver a message. He said, 'The end is near for the ones who killed my business partner. I'm closer then you know.'"

"Who was his business partner? ," Mirelle asked.

"Tina Seeves."  
  
Kirika's gun fired, instantly killing the man.  
  
"Let's go," She said calmly.  
  
---  
  
"Eugene Whit is the client that hired us to kill Tina Seeves in the first place. Why does he want us dead? ," Mirelle asked, sipping her tea.  
  
The dark-haired girl shrugged as she stared at her cup of tea. She hadn't touched it once since Mirelle set it in front of her. Since they had arrived back in Paris, neither mentioned Kirika's sudden outburst that occurred several days ago, but it had been eating at Kirika. Every time Mirelle looked at her, she could see it. Tonight it seemed to have really bitten hard.  
  
Sighing, Mirelle stretched and announced she was going to bed. The dark-haired girl didn't even look up as Mirelle walked by her. Several hours later, Mirelle woke to the sound of weeping. At first she was confused. She got up from her bed and walked to the main room of the apartment. There, she found Kirika staring out the window. The moon's light barely illuminated her face but Mirelle could see tears rolling down Kirika's cheeks as she approached.  
  
_What if the one you love is death?  
_  
A sudden pang of guilt swept through Mirelle as she stood there. She had her reasons for not being able to love the younger girl, or anyone for that matter. It caused a distraction but more importantly, people close to Mirelle seemed to always get killed. That's why Mirelle kept Kirika at bay when it came to feelings, but it didn't seem to matter now.  
  
As Kirika's tears fell and the hole in her soul widen, Mirelle made up her mind. The blond walked up to Kirika and embraced her from behind. It was a light embrace. One to show comfort and protection. Kirika looked up at Mirelle and was surprised by soft lips against hers'. They remained lip-locked for quite sometime as they enjoyed the surprising moment. When they finally pulled away to breathe, it was evident where this was going to lead to. As the night progressed, they shared hours of intimacy that united them. Neither rushed as the night slowly disappeared and became morning. Their first time was slow and tender as if it were their last.  
  
---  
  
That afternoon, the two walked silently down the streets of Paris. Neither had spoken of the night's escapades. It was as if it hadn't happened. Not even waking up naked next to each other had seemed to verify what had happened. Although, today, Kirika walked with a small smile. The darkness within her seemed to have shrunken down to the size of a marble. Things finally seem to be looking up for her.  
  
Ahead of them, a car stopped and two men stepped out. Instinctively, Mirelle and Kirika stopped walking. The small smile on Kirika's face disappeared and was replaced by a cautious expression. The men approached them as expected.  
  
"Mr. Whit has invited you to a little get together," The taller of the two men said.

"Isn't he trying to kill us? Why should we believe you? ," Mirelle asked.

"He has a proposition for you. Be at the top deck of the Eiffel Tower by 6 p.m. tomorrow night," The shorter man instructed.

The two men turned and walked back to the car as mysteriously as they had come. When they had driven away, Kirika turned to Mirelle. "Should we go? ," She asked. The blond glanced at the younger girl and sighed.  
  
"What choice do we have? Whit knows who we are so there's no use ignoring him."

"What if it's a trap?"

"It won't be the first time we walk into one."  
  
---  
  
At 6 o'clock, Mirelle and Kirika stepped out of the elevator. The landing was empty except for a man standing near the railing. The sight of him caused Mirelle to gasp.  
  
"Gene!" Turning toward them, Gene smiled.

"I told you I was closer then you know," He said casually.

"I don't get it. If you wanted us dead, you had quite a few chances to do so, and why did you hire us to kill your business partner? ," The blond demanded.

"Questions, questions. You just got here, relax. I'll answer everything in time." Eugene assured them.

"No. We want answers now."  
  
With a small chuckle, he nodded his head. "I figured it would be this way. Fine. What do you want to know?"

"First, why did you hire us if your intent was to kill us?"  
  
Sipping a wine glass he had been holding, he turned to the view of the city. The sun was barely visible at this late fall hour. The sky was soft shades of pink and blue. A slight breeze was cooling their skin as they stood high above the city.  
  
"Altena wanted me to. Teena was an unfortunate victim of sacrifice. It was a rouse so no one would suspect me as the one behind it and the others would have a reason to go after you. Not that you haven't given them enough reasons so far."

"What 'others'? You mean Soldats?"  
  
Eugene nodded his head before taking another sip of wine. Turning to them, he smiled.  
  
"After meeting you, Mirelle, I really have fallen in love with you. If you drop this facade now, you and I can be rich and happy together."

"Your dirty drug money can't buy me happiness," Mirelle scoffed and pulled out her gun.

"So, is this how you want it to be?"

"Yes."

"A shame I'll have to kill you then."  
  
Mirelle and Kirika both ducked as a barrage of gunfire echoed around them. They each took out two men as they made their way to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal several more men inside but they were no match for the accuracy and speed of Noir's guns.  
  
"Catch them as they exit! ," Gene shouted into a radio he had in his suit's jacket.  
  
Twenty men crowded around the elevator doors on the ground floor and didn't even wait for the doors to open before they fired. The air became dusty and no one could see but they continued until one man shouted to stop. As the air settled and what was left of the elevator doors opened, they held their breath. To their utter surprise, no one was in the elevator! Suddenly, Kirika appeared inside hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Her sudden appearance caught the men off-guard and her quick hands killed half of them with the two guns she held.  
  
As the men regained their composure, they returned fire. It was too late though as Kirika disappeared again. Gunfire rang out from behind the men and the two men that hadn't been shot, turned to see Mirelle behind them. Then they too were killed by two single shots from behind them. Kirika gave Mirelle a small smile as they turned and left.  
  
"We haven't had dinner yet," A voice from behind them said.

"I'm not hungry, Whit."  
  
The blonde turned and fired her gun at Whit. In return he fired one final blast at her which breezed passed her face, missing her by a half an inch. Whit dropped to his knees, a pained smile on his face. He clutched where the bullet had pierced clean through the left side of his chest and his lung.  
  
"I could've killed you, Mirelle Bouquet. I guess my love for you blinded me at the last moment," He said as he raised his gun to his head and shot himself.  
  
As the duo turned and left, Mirelle glanced back and swiped a tear off her face.  
  
---  
  
"_'Would you die to find out the answer?'_ ," Kirika recited the words as she sat across from Mirelle at the pool table.

"What? ," Mirelle asked, looking up from her computer.

"I heard it in a song once. _'Would you die to find out the answer?'_"

"What answer?"

"What love was really about."  
  
Mirelle pushed back her chair and stood. She made her way around the table to Kirika. Wrapping her arms around her, she rested her face in Kirika's hair and sighed.  
  
"For you, yes."  
  
**The End**


End file.
